Together
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Pero… ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Cruzarme de brazos y ver como Gale regresa? Eso definitivamente no. /Regalo para Sil y Sammy/


**Todos los personajes son de Collins ella solo me los presta**

_**Dedicatotia especial: Sil y Sammy, aqui esta el fic que les prometi, perdon si no esta muy grande y si tiene algunos errores, lo hice con todo mi corazon y esfuerzo, solo para ustedes chicas. Gracias por hacerme sentir que les gusta como escribo, las quiero mucho a las dos. ¿Me devuelven a Marvel?**_

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varios meses desde que volví al Distrito 12, junto a varias personas que conocían y estimaban a mi padre levante de nuevo la panadería y comencé a trabajar, no es que lo necesitara pero tenía que ocupar mi mente en algo, y hornear me recordaba mucho a mi padre.<p>

No sé nada de Katniss, sé que regreso y que al igual que yo aún no ha podido lidiar con las pesadillas por sí misma, pero aún tengo miedo de que el veneno vuelva y trate de hacerle daño, así que decidí alejarme por lo menos por un tiempo.

Cada mañana hago de Sae le mande una buena ración de bollos de queso, sé que son sus favoritos y es mi forma de decirle que no la he olvidado, que estaré ahí.

Hace dos días vino un recuerdo a mí, uno de esos momentos en la cueva, lo pinte, éramos Katniss y yo abrazados para poder entrar en calor, fue duro reconocer que era real y que no lo era, pero al final cuando mi mente quedo completamente libre, fue un alivio darme cuenta de que todos aquellos momentos con mi chicas en llamas, me refiero a los momentos felices no eran mentira, habían pasado y estaban igual de vigentes en la mente de Katniss.

Haymitch, Effie y Sae han venido a persuadirme y decirme que debo hablar con ella. De será bueno para ambos, pero aún no estoy convencido. Pero no queria acercarme a ella, causarle mas daño del que ya tenia.

-Hola, chico del pan- Haymitch aparece haciendo un raro baile- ¿Cómo estas la razón de mi almuerzo?- así es, yo le daba pan todos los días, para él y Effie.

-La verdad no sé qué le darías de comer a Effie, si no nos tuvieras a mí y a Katniss-

-Hey, yo les di de comer y les salve la vida, no te olvides de eso Mellark- había olvidado cuantas veces había dicho eso

-Toma el pan está en la mesa-

-iré a ver a tu chica en llamas, ¿quieres que le lleve los bollos?-

-No, gracias esta vez iré yo- dije como si fuera lo más natural

-Eso es nuevo, bueno intenten no incendiar el distrito por favor, chicos en llamas- y salió carcajeándose por su broma.

Me limite a secarme y arreglarme un poco antes de partir hacia la casa de Katniss, después tome el pan y camine muy despacio hacia mis destino, cuando por fin llegue, no había nadie así que me limite a entrar y dejarle el pan con una nota.

Entre a la cocina y encima del mostrador vi una hoja de papel, sé que era de mala educación mirar en las cosas privadas de otras personas, pero no pude contenerme al ver ''Catnip'' escrito en el borde del papel.

La carta era de Gale.

Deje el pan y salí corriendo con la carta entre mis dedos, justo cuando llegue a la pandera, me encerré en el cuarto de arriba, mi estudio de pintura. Dude en abrirla pero al final la curiosidad mato al panadero.

_Hola Catnip_

_He estado pensando mucho en el distrito 12 y en ti._

_Todavía ahí noches donde me invaden los recuerdos, imágenes felices, antes de los 74 juegos del hambre, antes de él._

_Mi corazón todavía duele aun ahí dolor y odio pero entonces recuerdo ese único beso entre tú y yo. Hubiese querido que el capitolio no se metiera en nuestras vidas peor aún que el dijera la verdad._

_Yo sabía que él estaba enamorado de ti, pero tenía la certeza de que era lo bastante imbécil para no decirlo, pero resulta que es capaz de dar la vida por ti._

_Busco una oportunidad, solo empecemos de nuevo, estoy dispuesto a regresar por ti, únicamente para estar contigo, solo tienes que decirme que sí, una simple palabra._

_Tengo dinero, viviríamos muy bien, no te faltaría nada._

_Sé que puedo hacerte feliz, nadie te conoce como yo._

_Recuerdas cuando todo parecía tan simple y tan fácil que nos permitíamos compartir un momento feliz. Podemos volver a eso, cada domingo será de caza._

_Pasaremos las tardes recordando y después simplemente sonreiremos al saber que nada cambio._

_Sé que puedo controlar las pesadillas y que soy mucho mejor de lo que él es. Nos une un lazo que ni el capitolio pudo romper._

_Lamento lo de Prim, sé que piensas que fui yo, pero eso n oes verdad, tú sabes que jamás le haría daño. No fue mi bomba aunque todo el mundo lo diga._

_Siempre puede ser como antes_

_Nos vemos pronto, Mi Catnip._

Quise romper la carta que tenía entre mis manos, estaba muy enojado y no con Gale o Katniss si no conmigo mismo, por no ser capaz de luchar por aquello de que amado desde que tengo uso de razón.

Gale aun lo intenta tal vez porque en el fondo pensaba que yo jamás volvería hacer el mismo pero aquí estoy, no soy completamente yo, pero sé que quiero, y no dejare que me quite el último gramo de felicidad. Sé que esto es en parte mi culpa, soy débil, eso lo sé, jamás podre luchar por salvarme, cada esfuerzo que hice fue por Katniss, por verla feliz, aunque eso implicara al igual que Gale irme lejos

Pero el distrito 12 era mi hogar y aunque doliera aun había recuerdos aquí, aun podía oír a mi padre a través del viento, el perfume de mi madre aún estaba en las ruinas de la panadería y las risas de mis hermanos se podían oír a través del lugar donde antes florecía un manzano.

No pude huir, eso hubiera sido demasiado fácil, no soy de las personas que huyen.

Pero… ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Cruzarme de brazos y ver como Gale regresa? Eso definitivamente no.

Aunque él esté dispuesto a darle todas las comodidades y cosas de lujo que tal vez yo con mi humilde empleo de pandero no pueda darle, el falta la única cosa que ella necesita, esperanza y por el poco tiempo que conviví con Gale sé que está lleno de odio y rencor contra un capitolio que ya no existe y que le quito todo aquello que él amaba.

No sirve de nada echarles la culpa a ellos a ese gobierno que nos hizo sacar lo peor de nosotros, jamás sabrá lo que es estar atrapada en esos juegos, tener que lidiar con pesadillas donde ahí sangre, dolor y gritos.

No sabe lo que es sentirse perdido.

A él como a todos nosotros, nos quitaron a nuestras familia pero a Katniss y a mi, nos quitaron incluso a nosotros mismos.

Los siguientes días la paso de la panadería al bosque, si lo sé, Peeta Mellark, en el bosque, es muy poco creíble pero he encontrado la tranquilidad que me falta. Veo el color verde como algo especial y único, un recuerdo de que alguna vez Katniss confió en mí.

Recuerdo una y otra vez cada detalle de aquella última noche lluviosa de invierno cuando tenía once años, recuerdo el fuego abrazador que quemo mis manos cuando deje caer el pan, los gritos y las palabras feas de mi madre. ''Tíraselas al cerdo, crio estúpido'' aunque sus palabras eran feas, yo no las sentía, porque lo único que me importaba es que mi niña cantora tendría que comer.

Haymitch ha intentado convencerme, ''Esa chica te quiere, aun no sé qué haces aquí cuando podrías estarla besando'' y como siempre Effie lo apoya, ahora viven juntos y por alguna extraña razón se complementan el uno al otro.

El naranja de la puesta de sol inundo todo el bosque y como nunca antes me sentí bien y en paz, voltee inconscientemente hacia el sauce más cercano y justo en medio de dos raíces estaba un diente de león brillando a con ligeras hispas de plateado.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que si sigo aquí solo recodando algún día los recuerdos ya no serán suficientes.

Después de todo Haymitch tiene razón, tal vez ella si me quiere y yo tenía todo el derecho de estar con ella, Gale no podía ni tenía el derecho de tenerla.

No sé qué me impulso al levantarme si el amor que le tengo o el miedo a perderla, quizás fueron los dos, lo único que tenía claro era que ella era mía, no importa que tan perdido estuviera, quizás jamás volveré hacer el antiguo Peeta pero ella no es la vieja Katniss, incluso Haymitch cambio, después de todo lo que vivimos, ¿Quién no cambiaría?

Gale estaba equivocado, las cosas nunca serán como antes pero eso no quiere decir que no pueden ser mejores.

Atravesé el bosque y cruce la cerca, corrí lo más fuerte que mis piernas me dejaron, sentí que si llegaba un segundo después Gale ya estaría ahí, abrazándola y eso me permitió correr aún más, casi podía oír la risa exagerada de Haymitch en mi cabeza, pero la ignore, no estaba para soportarlo

Toco su puerta y en unos cuantos segundos ella abre. Viste unos sencillos jeans negros y una blusa

-Peeta, ¿Qué haces…?- pero no la dejo terminar, la tomo de la cintura y la beso.

No sé en qué momento cierro la puerta y entro a la casa, pero ahora Katniss se encuentra entre mi cuerpo y la pared, sigo besándola como si no hubiera un mañana y en nuestro caso no lo ahí.

Nuestro beso se vuelve más urgente y pasional, ella pone sus manos en mi cabello haciendo más presión, pidiéndome más y yo simplemente le acaricio la cintura, sus dedos se sienten tan bien cuando tocan mi piel que busco más, mucho más. Es como ese sentimiento en el Quartel Quell, esa hambre de tener a Katniss solo para mí.

El contacto de nuestros labios parece ya no ser suficiente así que mi boca viaja hasta su cuello, beso cada parte de él, pensé que en cualquier iba a golpearme y pedirme que me fuera, pero eso no paso.

Su contacto manda un millón de escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo, mientras la beso ella suelta suspiros y palabras que no entiendo, meto mis manos debajo de su blusa, suave y lisa como siempre la imagine, mi contacto no parece incomodarla así que continuo, ahora más arriba hasta llegar a la base de sus pechos, me detengo pero ella arquea la espalda, alentándome a continuar.

-Vamos arriba- logra decir con la voz ronca

Subimos las escaleras entre besos y caricias, cuando por fin llegamos ella estaba sin blusa y yo sin playera, me quede observando por unos minutos a Katniss con su pecho arriba y abajo por su respiración agitada, me pregunte si de verdad la merecía, no puedo responderme porque ella me tomo del cuello y me beso, un beso bastante diferente a todos los anteriores, este estaba lleno de pasión, entrega y amor.

Cerré la puerta y acto seguido la acosté en la cama, y otra vez me perdí en su imagen, ella era hermosa, todas esas cicatrices y marcas de guerra la hacían aún más increíble de lo que ya era, regreso a su cuello y ella trata de desabrochar mi pantalón, suelta unas cuentas maldiciones al darse cuenta que es una tarea difícil, yo rio y ella me sonríe.

Después otros intentos fallidos logra quitarme el pantalón y yo le ayudo con mis zapatos, a diferencia de ella que me tiene medio desnudo, yo quiero disfrutarla, ver cada centímetro de su cuerpo y si es posible aprenderlo. Acaricio su estómago, sé que quiere más pero planeo que lo disfrute, que se dé cuenta en cada caricia que solo podre hacerle el amor a ella.

Hago un recorrido de besos a lo largo de todo su estómago y beso sus pechos por encima del sujetador, mis manos buscan el broche y cuando lo encuentro dejo a sus senos libres.

Tome el primer pezón y empecé a besarlo, Katniss soltaba gemidos y eso hace que quiera tenerla ya mismo, pero me controlo, aunque es bastante difícil.

Acabo de quitarle toda la ropa y por fin después de haberla soñado un sinfín de veces, la veo desnuda, mis sueños jamás le hicieron justicia, muchas veces soñé con tocar su piel pero era mucho más suave, su cuerpo era aún más hermoso de lo que yo imaginaba.

Recorro cada parte con mi mirada esperando que mi mente sea lo bastante buena para recordar cada milímetro de la mujer que amo, después la beso e intento demostrarle en ese beso que ella es todo para mí, que estaré con ella incluso si no lo desea.

Seguí besándola y acariciando cada parte.

-Peeta- la oigo gemir y es el sonido más hermoso que he escuchado

-¿Qué quieres Katniss?- respondo pero la voz no parece ser mía, esta ronca y excitada

-Te quiero a ti Peeta- apenas y logra decirlo, pero eso me basta para quitarme los boxes y rozar su entrada- Hazme tuya- No logro explicar lo que siento ahora, cuando Katniss pronuncia esas palabras, ella es mía y yo soy de ella, cualquier otra cosa es irrelevante.

-Va a doler amor, pero lo haré lo mas cuidadoso posible- me gano un beso más y entro en ella.

-Sigue- Me suplica y eso hago

Las embestidas son cada vez más rápidas, nuestros gemidos se mezclan haciendo una dulce sintonía y yo solo puedo pensar en la mujer que está debajo de mí. Katniss rasguña mi espalda y eso me hace soltar un grito lo cual causa una risa en chica en llamas.

-Mas- la oigo suplicar y yo como soy su total esclavo se lo doy, su placer se vuelve el mío y con unos movimientos más los dos llegamos en una mezcla de orgasmos.

Salgo de ella y la acurruco en mi pecho, le acaricio el cabello mientras nuestras respiraciones se calman, entonces ella empieza a cantar, una linda y sencilla canción. Se me llena el pecho de amor y admiración hacia la mujer que descansa en mis brazos, ya nadie va a poder quitármela, ni siquiera Gale.

Varios minutos después su voz de vuelve más suave para después desaparecer, hago lo mismo que ella y me duermo, aunque ya parece un sueño.

Despierto por los rayos del sol que me pegan en la cara, anoche tuve el sueño perfecto, lo peor es que era solo eso sueños, la diferencia es que ahora, aun con los ojos cerrados, puedo sentir el cuerpo de Katniss a mi lado. Recorro su espalda se siente real, aunque desde hace mucho que no confió en lo que mi mente me dice.

No abro los ojos, porque tengo miedo a que si lo hago ella desaparezca, así que paso otra media hora haciendo dibujos sin sentido sobre su brazo y espalda.

Siento que ella se levanta un poco, antes de poder moverme y rogarle que no se fuera, sus labios toca los míos, me aferro a su cintura, profundizando el beso.

-Abre los ojos- susurra ella, acariciando mi mejilla

-No, si los abro, te iras- su risa lleno mis odios y quise abrir los ojos pero el miedo volvió

-No me iré, lo prometo- volvió a besarme pero esta vez más corto- Vamos Peeta, abre esos hermosos ojos azules- ahora si estaba seguro que era un sueño, ella jamás me diría eso, pero obedezco y abro los ojos.

Una sonrisa me recibe y es ella, de verdad es ella, respondo a su sonrisa.

-Ves, aquí estoy-

- Si, aquí estas- y la beso porque estoy muy agradecido que este aquí, que todo haya sido realidad, entonces… lo de anoche… mi duda queda resuelta al darme cuenta que Katniss solo lleva puesta mi playera y yo solo visto con bóxer.

-¿Lo de anoche, fue real o no real?- Pregunto inseguro

-Real- responde ella con decisión- Solo… ¿Por qué?, no me malinterpretes me gustó mucho que vinieras y me besaras así-

-Leí la carta que Gale te escribió, una tarde vine a dejarte pan y la vi, me di cuenta que no quiero perderte, que si yo no hacía algo en ese momento te irías a sus brazos, y eso era algo que no podía permitir- baje la mirada a avergonzado- Sé que viole tu privacidad y que no debí leerla, pero no podía soportar que te fueras otra vez de mis brazos-

-Ayer le conteste a Gale- me dijo- Le dije que no podía aceptar lo que él me ofrecía, le explique de una y mil maneras que no podía volver a lo de antes, me hablo hoy en la mañana, me grito y me dijo que tu no volverías jamás, que nunca volverías a amarme como antes, me enoje- rio con tristeza- Le dije que no me importaba, que solo quería tenerte cerca, aunque ya no recordaras nada, me colgó- volvió a reír

-Él tiene razón, nunca te amare como antes, te amo aún más-

Después de todo tendré que agradecerle a Gale haberme abierto los ojos, porque ahora tenía a Katniss abrazada a mí, besándola y sabía que esto era lo más real que había existido entre nosotros

-¿Juntos?-Pregunte antes de quitarle por completo mi playera

-Juntos- respondió rozando mis labios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les haya gusto Sil y Sammy, este fic es de ustedes <strong>_

_**Att **_

_**Zai Mellark Quaid** _


End file.
